This is a Phase II randomized, multi-center, double-blind trial of DLV in combination with ZDV and/or ddI vs. ZDV and ddI in subjects with HIV-1 infection who have 100 to 500 CD4 cells/mm3 and less than or equal to six months of cumulative monotherapy with ZDV or ddI.